Of Lightning And You
by SirDerpsAlotThe7th
Summary: A Bunch of one shots/ quick stories about you and Thalia. Thalia x Male Reader. Haven't seen this kind of story (Character x reader) in the fandom on this site so i thought i would make one. (May be swearing and certain themes)
1. Of Unexpected Visitors

**So I made this in my spare time as I was bored. So I noticed "Character X Male/Female reader stories barely exist in this fandom." So I made one. Hope you enjoy it :) (For future reference, (y/n)= Your name (e/c)= eye colour, etc)**

You slowly open your eyes, having heard something that disturbed your sleep. Slowly getting up your about to turn on your lamp when suddenly someone pushes you back into the bed. Slowly your eyes begin to adjust to the darkness and it's then in which you start to make out the figure before you. About 5 foot 6, Shoulder length spiky black hair and... Electric blue eyes. "Thalia?" You say tiredly having just woken up.

Looking at the time you realise it's 4 in the morning. Wondering what she would be doing here and at this time of night you ask "What are you doing here?" although it comes out abit slurred due to you still being groggy. Her intense blue eyes dart around nervously and you can barely see her bite her lip through the darkness but when she finally looks back at your (e/c) eyes she speaks quickly saying something you can't quite make out. You ask her to repeat herself and she breathes out heavily before saying "I quit the hunters (y/n)."

This having instantly caught your attention you sit up pushing her off you and waking your self up abit more. "Thalia, I thought you loved it there, why would you leave?" you ask her turning on the lamp next to you but making sure the lighting was dim so that no one would know you were up.

She sighs and sits opposite you on the bed looking at you, well more like staring at your body as you slept shirtless. With a blush rising to your cheeks you quickly say her name and that seems to snap her out of it.

She says to you "It's just it doesn't feel like home anymore (y/n). I mean I loved it there and all but it felt like I didn't belong there but instead with you... guys!" She quickly blurted out the last part to cover up her mistake, however it did not go unnoticed by you and instead you decide to tease her a little bit. "Im sorry Thals what was that you said, that you belonged with me?" you said playfully, a smirk tugging at your lips. Thalia blushed, her face becoming red. "Shut up" she grumbled out as she punched you in the shoulder and shocked you. However the smirk and now smile never left your face. "Well Thalia, i'm glad your back and i'm sure everyone else will be glad your back too"

You quickly reply back a smile on your face.

Thalia gives you a quick hug, smiles back and walks over to the door. She opens it but just before she leaves she quickly turns so that she is facing you. She glances back at you and you see a smirk form on her face. "And by the way, (y/n) you didn't need to tell me you were glad to have me back... I could see it." She then winks at you and left closing the door and leaving you to wonder what the hell she was on about. Glancing down you now understand what she said and you bury your head in your hands in embaressment. Your "little friend" had been standing to attention the entire time. "Godsdammit" you mutter to yourself as you turn off the lamp and go back to sleep.

**And done. What do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Let me know. Constructive criticism appreciated.**


	2. Of Pancake Mix And Falls

**So, a friend/acquaintance/fellow writer Don Socrates suggested I make another chapter to this. I thought about it and this came up In my brain. Not much but I hope you guys enjoy it none the less.**

You sit there staring at the item in your hands. JAHOVA'S PANCAKE MIX it reads, with a picture of a cartoon character with a headset on him. You stare at the item, squishing it in your hands as you contemplate making pancakes. You just can't make up your mind and you've been sitting there for 10 minutes thinking about if you should ot should not make some pancakes for yourself.

Just as you think that you should get up and head for the Kitchen in the dining pavillion you hear the door bust open. Being too caught up in making a decision you are caught by surprise and you fall to the floor with a not so manly or heroic scream. Quickly getting up you notice the mystery figure who kicked open your door and caused you to fall was Thalia, who was currently doubled over laughing ridiculously hard. You quickly pick up your pancake mix and after gently setting the stuff down on your bedside table you turn to Thalia and throw her a quick glare before exclaming, quite loudly "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She doesn't respond as she is slowly calming down from laughing. She attemps to give a response but it comes out as "YOUR-HAHA-FACE-HAHA-WAS-HAHAH" and she falls to the floor laughing. Again.

You give a quick sigh and help her up as she finally calms down. Giving her a playful glare you say "it wasn't that funny" and she just sticks her tounge out at you. Ignoring what happened earlier (You swear that scream was one of manliness) you quickly grow curios as to why she is here and so you question her on why she came her and why the 'Dramatic' entrance. She blushes abit and it does not go unnoticed by you but you opt to keep quiet about it. "I was bored and thought you could have helped out with that, and i'm glad I came over. I caught you at the perfect moment" She says with a cheeky grin on her face.

"So what were you doing anyway? I'm realy bored and I wanna do something" She says sounding like a kid. You were thinking of ahhhh... certain 'ways' to cure her boredom (Wink Wink Nudge Nudge.)You want to say nothing after what she made you do. But you look at her and you just can't resist those bright, beautiful blue eyes. You quickly curse under your breath and tell her you were about to make pancakes before she interupts you. Her eyes light up abit at the mention of her interuption and you cant help but get lost in her bright blue, electric like eyes. Quickly bringing yourself back to reality you hear Thalia exclaim "LET'S GO MAKE PANCAKES!" as she gets up and points towards the door dramatically.

Rolling your eyes and smiling you get up. Only to have her trip over you and make you trip as well (You managed to fall again. And you were meant to be one of the best fighters in camp along with Percy.) Quickly reacing out to her in order to shield her from the impact (You may or may not have been subconciously trying to cop a feel. You didn't know, you were falling after all.) She falls on you and your in an awkward position. One of your hands is just under her breasts while the other is on her stomach. Her hands are on your chest and your faces are close together. Both of you blush but neither of you look away. You notice Thalia has a predatory smirk on her face and she says to you " What's wrong (y/n). Scared?" Absolutely beet red and flustered your brain can't make a single coherent thought as you realise what she's implying. Struggling to say anything Thalia notices this and takes advantage of this. With that oh so amazing smirk still on her face she leans in close, close enough for you to feel her hot breath on your neck and whispers "What, am I not pretty enough for you" You quickly move your hand and you somehow manage to stutter out "n-no Thalia, Y-yo-your b-beautiful." She laughs and gets off you and gives you a cheeky smile before saying "I know, you just confirmed it. So, pancakes?" You quickly get up and say "y-yeah." She laughs and grabs your hand, interlacing her fingers with yours and drags you to the dining pavillion both of you grinning all the way.

It is then in which you stop causing her to stop as well. Using your free hand (Your still pretty happy she didn't let go of your other hand) you quickly facepalm as you realise something. She looks at you questioningly and you say "I forgot the pancake mix." She then facepalms as well and you drag her back to your cabin to get the pancake mix.

**So, what did you think? Let me know :)**

**Also, did anyone get the reference?**

**(JAHOVA'S PANCAKE MIX)**


	3. Of Tickles And Fireworks-Part 1

**Hello everyone. Sorry if this chapter isn't as amusing or good as the last 2 i did this straight after last chapter at 4 am in the morning so yeah. Hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

You looked around the dining pavilion and spotted Thalia sitting alone. You frown as you watch her, it's not great to be alone, you know that feeling too. You wish that you could go over to her and talk to her but you know you can't sadly enough. You take in your surroundings and hear more chatter than usual. Using your 'Leet Ninja Skills' (As you called them) you listened in to what some people were talking about. Something about fireworks... and dates? You quickly think about anything important that might match this kind of thing. Christmas? No, that's months away. Halloween? No, it's July you dolt. July. JULY! You then seem to realise they must be on about July 4th, Independence day. It's then in which you realise, It's July 2nd Wednesday.

"Aw, crap" you mutter to yourself and allow your head to hit the table with a light thud. Some of the campers are giving you odd looks, but they are mainly the new ones. The veterans were more or less used to your antics. You quickly realise, that July 4th is 2 days away, you have nothing prepared and you have no date. You just decide that you'll just stay in your cabin, alone staring at your endless supply of Pancake Mix and wondering what the Chaos your life came to. After all that was usually how you spent your friday nights. Unless Thalia dragged you around somewhere and more or less forced you to do something 'Fun'.

Last time that happened the night ended with a delirious you in the infirmary as Thalia looked after you. According to her you used a bunch of stupid pickup lines on her, which Thankfully you can't remember. You were thinking of making the cabin Thalia proof for the night so that she doesn't suddenly barge in while your in the middle of something. Although, you could ask out Thalia to the fourth of July fireworks. Or, while everyone's at the fireworks you and Thalia could 'Hang Out' in your cabin (Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge.) You quickly banished those thoughts from your mind and got your little friend down there under control. Alternatively you could just go into the woods and kill a bunch of monsters. That is pretty fun.

Feeling a light shock on your arm you look up and see a pair of vibrant, electric blue eyes looking back at you. You instantly smile as you realise who it is. You exclaim, though not loudly "Thalia!"

she gives you a smile as well. You raise an eyebrow and question her about why she's on your table. She looks at you and says "Did you hear what Chiron said?" Seeing your look of confusion she rolls her eyes and continues "He said that up until Sunday we can sit with whoever we want at Breakfast, Lunch and dinner in the name of freedom." You chuckle a bit at the last part and then you look at her oddly. She frowns at your look and asks if there's anything on her face. You give a light laugh and just ask her why she came over to talk to you. She shrugs and says "I dunno. You looked bored and lonely, and Percy's with Annabeth so I thought you would need the company more."

You smile at her and say "Well, thanks Thals." She smiles back and replies with "Anytime" before she proceeds to nick a piece of bacon.

"Hey" you complain as she takes another. "1 was fine but 2 is just too much." "Oh yeah, Watcha gonna do about it?" She says a grin on her face and an eyebrow raised. You grin savagely like a madman and you see a hint of fear and her eyes but it quickly disappears. You lean in and whisper in her ear "well, if you don't stop i'll... Tickle you." At this her eyes widened slightly and you allow yourself to smirk. She looks at you and smiles and says "I call your bluff." You just grin and rest a hand on her thighs. "Do you still think so?" and a yes comes out of her mouth. You slowly slide your hand up resting it just below her stomach. When you think about this a lot of dirty thoughts come to mind. Telling them to fuck off you asked once again if she was really sure about that. She just gives you a smile in return. Moving your hand to where her ribs are you give her a smirk.

And then you're promptly thrown off guard when she smirks at you. Now with a slight fear building up inside you become intimidated when she leans in close and says "Too afraid to go higher (y/n)?"

You once again blush as all coherent thought leaves you and all you can think about is this really pretty girl sitting in front of you saying what all guys would want to hear. Blushing a beet red and embarrassed you quickly take your hand off her and stutter out "o-oh look a-at the time, I-I need to g-go for sword fighting now, B-bye Thals" and you quickly dart off to your cabin. And so spending the free time you had before your first activity (yeah that was just a really bad excuse you gave to Thalia) you start to plan out your friday seeing as to how you would need a game plan for the fireworks.

You collapse onto your bed thinking about how this was going to be a very different Independence Day (Hopefully for the better) for you. And with that you shut your eyes for a moment and forgot everything.

**Well, what did you think? Let me know :)**


	4. Of Sleeping And Shirtlessness

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't part 2 of Of Tickles And Fireworks, but this just appeared in my mind and I decided to write it down. I put this up because I didn't want you to get this until after Part 2 which i'm not sure when will come out so yeah. Enjoy**

Your eyes start to open and your vision is blurry as you wake up. As your vision starts to clear you feel a pain in your left shoulder. Looking at it you notice you are shirtless and there is a bandage wrapped around your shoulder. It's then you feel a weight on your chest. Looking down you notice a mass of black hair on your chest. You start to remember the events of last night. You and Thalia were on a quest to get rid of some monsters at someplace, you still can't remember. You were fighting a bunch of monsters and... You were hit in the shoulder? And then you blacked out after killing them all. You can't remember what did it but you didn't care anyway. So the real question was, who is this on your chest? And you realise. It's Thalia.

She mutters something in her sleep (Might have been your name) and turns her head allowing you to get a good look at her face. She looks like an angel you muse to yourself, her beautiful face looking so peaceful as she sleeps. Deciding you would like to get a shirt on and maybe get some food you get up. Or try to at least. You look closer and notice she has her arms wrapped around your stomach. "Crap" you say out loud accidentally and she moves a bit but doesn't wake up. You sigh to yourself in relief. You have to figure out a way to detach her from you without waking her up because you know that if she does wake up with you like this she's probably going to castrate you.

"Okay" you quietly say to yourself as you start the mission of detaching her arms from your stomach. This is like some Mission Impossible shit you think to yourself as you attempt to gently pry her arms off you. Instead she grips you tighter. "Well shit" you quietly mutter under your breath. You lay your head down on the pillow and sigh in defeat knowing that you won't be able to get her off you. You adjust both yourself and her so that both of you can at least be comfortable.

She starts to stir and you start mentally freaking out getting ready for the major shock your about to feel. Instead she grumbles "Stop moving" and snuggles back into your chest again. Your absolutely confused wondering if that really happened and that if it did, thank the gods. As soon as you thought that her eyes open and she quickly shoots up blushing a scarlet red as she notices what position she was in. You can feel the heat rising to your face and you can just sense your impending doom in the air. Or maybe you were just being over dramatic as usual.

Instead of shocking you like you expected she asks "Are you okay (y/n)? You had a pretty big gash on your shoulder and I patched you up as best as I could but-" you shush her by placing her finger on her lips. "I'm fine Thals. Just need a little nectar and ambrosia and I should be okay" you say gingerly looking at her eyes trying not to get lost in them. You notice that her eyes wander down to your abs every once in a while. Smirking you ask "Like what you see?" and she looks up quickly, blushing. She gives you a playful smile and replies with "Why would I like to see fat?" You flex your muscles and reply back saying "This is all muscle baby" to which she laughs at your antics. "All I see is fat so stupid it thinks it's muscle" she says and you mock-hurt.

She gets up and dusts off her clothes. Offering you a hand you happily take it as she helps you to your feet. "Come on let's go back to camp" she says as she packs up the tent.

"Alright let me get my shirt and we can go" you reply back looking around for your shirt.

You look around but you cant find the damned thing. "Where is it?" you ask in frustration.

You turn around and Thalia has a sheepish look on her face. She rubs the back of her neck. "It was more or less destroyed after the battle" she tells you and you sigh in annoyance.

"Looks like were going to have to get me a new one huh?" you say to her as you two start walking towards the city.

"I guess so. But personally, I prefer you without one" she says back as she saunters off not waiting for you to catch up as you almost tripped. You stare at her as she walks away and with a smile on your face say "Good old Thalia" before you proceed to run after her.

**So, what did you think? Let me know.**


End file.
